Of Lust, Greed, and Loyalty
by LAURAxZABUZA
Summary: From the moment he sees him Suitengu is drawn to Tsujido. These two share a very complicated and lust-filled relationship that can only end in tragedy! SuiTsu, rated M, YAOI, some spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped into the room I immediately recognized smell of fresh blood.

It sent shivers down my spine.

I located the source of the delicious perfume immediately. A boy, probably in his late teens, was tied, stark naked, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. His nose had been crudely cut off, most likely by the same thugs I had just slaughtered in the other room. Blood poured over his lips, down his chin; it coated his neck and ran the length of his body right to his toes. I paused to admire the glistening substance that covered him, how the crimson accented every curve and angle of his slight body.

It was beautiful.

I was so taken in by the scene that I had only just noticed the man in the corner. The fat fuck was eyeing me nervously and trying to pull up his pants with shaky hands.

Rape? Gangs are getting more disgusting with each day...whatever happened to busting knee caps?

I spotted the gun he was glancing at on a desk. He had left it there, I suppose, while doing his foul deed.

I stepped over and cut down the boy with the katana given to me by the man outside. He immediately grabbed up the gun and when the man begged for his life he declared him already dead and squeezed off two into the man's skull.

"Sick fuck..." He stared at his now deceased attacker for a moment then shifted his gaze to me.

I stepped closer to him; he tightened his grip on the gun. His eyes watched my every move.

All that blood...so...beautiful!

I swallowed my desire and tossed my jacket over his narrow shoulders.

"Thank you," He shifted the too-large garment a little.

This was how we met. Tsujido and I. It plagued me that our first encounter was filled with lust…at least on my part. I could only imagine, given the violation that had just taken place minutes before, his emotions were near polar opposite of mine.

I, not trusting my still too-human self, left him in the care of his friends, fellow gang members named Niihari and Makabe, who I lead to the secret medical institute that I owned. Their research was far more advanced than patching up and victim of gang feuding, but they took care of Tsujido just the same.

I stood behind a secret window…the one-way type that looks like a wall on the other side…and watched Niihari and Makabe greet their friend as he rested. Tsujido did not rise to greet them but remained lying on his side…one could imagine why.

"Will they replace it?" Makabe, a large, dark man of few words, was kneeling beside the bed. He appeared to be, despite his somewhat intimidating appearance, the more gentle and sensitive of the small group.

"They offered," Tsujido's nasally and rather androgynous voice was quiet. He sounded tired. "But I don't think I will accept."

"Why? Going around looking fucked isn't very appealing."

"You would know," Tsujido glared a Niihari who chuckled.

"Oh yea okay….Whatever, do what you like. Maybe with a big ol' scar like that people will start taking you seriously! Hahaha."

Tsujido glared at him. A bloody bandage was wrapped around his head to cover what used to be his nose. His eyes had dark shadows under them, as if they bruised in sympathy for their missing facial feature companion.

"I don't know if you have heard yet but this guy Suitengu has offered to let us join up with him. He said it would be a 'sure road to success.' Plus he offered us protection from any more attacks so long as we do his bidding."

"Huh…well it can't be any worse that where we were."

"Yea you could say that again! If he hadn't shown up you guys would be a couple of bloodstains on the wall!"

"Yea Niihari, thanks for saving our asses back there." Tsujido's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh hey that isn't fair I was about to go in there…honest! But that Suitengu guy showed up and stole my light. He handled it pretty well there was no use for me."

"Yea whatever," Tsujido rested his head on the pillow.

"I think we should give you your rest now."

"Yea, later man…I fuckin' hate hospitals." The two left, walking down the hall past the locked door to the room I stood in. I watched him for another moment then left.

Business never sleeps.

…

**Okay guys so this is my first Speed Grapher fic! I absolutely love these characters (actually I pretty much love every character from the series…a truly rare and wonderful find!) and this story will obviously revolve around them…specifically Suitengu and Tsujido. Yes this is a yaoi…I know things are going pretty slow but they will pick up in the next chapter! **

**Obviously I spend a lot of time putting everyone into character…honestly my favourite part of writing fan fictions is making up the different interactions between the characters. And not just fucking and what not (haha) but their day-to-day interactions….I find it is quite fun to do. **

**If you take an interest in my style…or just want to read more yaoi (no one would blame you!) check out my other stories… Mostly for "Naruto" but there is some other stuff like Kuroshitsuji 3 **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a month since I took in Tsujido, Makabe, and Niihari. I sat on my office while the trio finished up their report on the last task I had given them. Everything had gone well, as usual. I was truly impressed with my little find.

"Feel free to take a short break...a little vacation before the next thing comes up. The three of you deserve it."

"Hell yea," Niihari grinned.

"Thanks boss," Makabe nodded and I excused them.

"Tsujido, could I have a private word with you?"

He stood where he was till his friends had left. He was wearing a mask, the type you may see in a medical facility. This is because with the absence of his nose there is nothing to filter the air he breathes. While it serves the purpose it is quite unsightly...and that is why I called him here.

"Come and have a seat, Tsujido."

He approached slowly and sat down.

"Tsujido, could you take that mask off for a minute?"

He looked mildly shocked and hesitated for a moment before sneaking his slender fingers past the strings and removed the mask in one swift movement. "There."

I lifted the small camera I had sitting on my lap, out of sight. I snapped a quick shot, "Now could you turn? I need a profile shot."

"W-what? Why did you do that?" Despite his questioning Tsujido turned obligingly while I took another picture.

"Come here if you like," I beckoned him with an elegantly gloved hand. Tsujido came to stand behind me while I finished uploading the photos and fitted them with a scale. "I have an acquaintance who can help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't want to get your nose replaced, but your current means of adapting to your...condition is rather unsightly."

He tugged the white mask back on.

"I can have mask made more efficient and much more attractive."

"Oh, well that should be fine, sir. Thank you."

"In my opinion it had to be done." I sent the images with a short message. "You can leave now Tsujido."

He remained standing behind me silently. That was how he became my personal guard, escort, and, eventually, confidant. While Makabe and Niihari went out, Tsujido only went when it was absolutely necessary.

When the mask I had made finally arrived Tsujido was standing beside me. Niihari brought in the box and set it down before me. I excused Niihari and opened the parcel.

I held up the finely crafted piece. Tsujido looked at it with interest. Suitengu beckoned him over and Tsujido stepped closer.

I stood as I undid the little clasp. "I believe this should suit you better," I pulled off the light blue medical mask Tsujido was wearing, letting my gloved fingertips slide over his cheek and behind the young man's ear causing him to shiver. The corner of my mouth twitched with amusement. I placed the mask over Tsujido's nose, or where it used to be, then stepped around behind him to fasten it. "There," I said, resting my hand on Tsujido's narrow shoulder.

"Thank you sir."

I turned him around and gripped his jaw lightly, lifting his face to face my own. I looked at Tsujido for a prolonged moment. His fair features were in contrast with the black leather mask. But it was an attractive clash, one that made the boy look undeniably sexy. I felt slightly ashamed by the thought. I quickly released Tsujido and returned to my work.

I dealt with my impure feelings towards Tsujido by constantly pushing them under the surface, drowning them in my vast oceans of pride. To succumb to such things put me at the level of my clients, the disgusting elitist scum of Tokyo, upon whom I would get my revenge.

…

.

…

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is pretty short but where the next one picks up would just make this ridiculously long of it were attached…plus it changes POV and everything else so it would just make sense to separate them!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**Love, Laura**


End file.
